


Stalemate (Vampire!Medic x Reader)

by SnedictheMedick



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, Vampire!Medic, Vampires, happy late halloween lmao, i'm only one day late okay, medic x reader, medicxreader - Freeform, vamp!Medic, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnedictheMedick/pseuds/SnedictheMedick
Summary: After you are injured at the end of a match, Medic takes you to the infirmary for treatment. You had a crush on him and knew he had his secrets but this is certainly a surprise. (Reader is gender neutral in this!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no smut. But things do heat up little. Just a little. ;p

“Another long day…” The Medic sighed, peering across the battlements room. This week had been nothing but stale mates, with only one victory. For the other team, that is. The German strode across tiled floor, intending to leave the room as had already put up his gear for the day and was one of the few stragglers still left. But, to his surprise and your embarrassment, the two of you collided in the doorway.

 

“Oh, Medic! I’m sorry, I should have been paying attention…” You stammered out apologies while taking a step back. The Medic looked at you with disdain for moment, then bit his tongue.

 

“Ach, no worries. No harm done.” His face softened seeing your flustered expression, but there was still a sharp edge to his voice. He took a step towards you. “Why are we going back to battlements? If I remember correctly, you procured an injury towards the end of battle. You should have been waiting for me in the infirmary.” He raised an eyebrow at you questioningly.

 

“I just forgot something, is all.” You tried to sound relaxed. The Medic always made you feel somewhat anxious. You weren’t sure if it was his watchful eyes, like a bird they always scanned over the room with a certain scrutiny. Or maybe it was his hard set features. He was a doctor after all, and always carried himself with a professional air. Or maybe it wasn’t even that, maybe it was those terrifying moments when you could see that animalistic glint in his eyes. His cries of joy and laughter as he sawed through an enemy's jugular. The way he seemed to relish in the blood spray. It was those moments when you would see sharp teeth peeking out, ones which he usually hid with some maneuvering, and eyes that you swore turned red. But that you assumed must be a side effect of the Über. A shiver went down your spine as remembered all those moments where you caught him on the battlefield in a killing frenzy. The Medic was strong and agile, more so than he liked to let on. 

 

Looking at him now, he looked impatient. It wasn’t unusual for him, he liked to be timely but he usually took a softer approach with you. You though maybe you just reminded him of a sister or something along those lines. But despite his beastly side, you were always enraptured by his cunning eyes and high cheekbones. And... Even a little turned on by his gory tendencies. Not that you would admit that. It was then that you realized he was waiting for your excuse as to why you avoided medical attention. “Oh, right. I was going back for my jacket. Y’know. Kinda’ covered in blood and I wanted to wash it.” His eyes bore into yours, it felt is if he could read your thoughts.

 

“Hmm”, He paused for a moment. “Alright.” The German concluded. Wait, Alright? You looked at him confused. “Go get your jacket, and we will walk to my office. I can’t have you passing out on me. I saw the wound. You suffered near severe blood loss and it’s a wonder you are standing.” He was right, you’d been hit but a Sniper’s machete near the end of the match. Walking to your locker, you relived the scene that gave you the aforementioned gash. For a moment you had relished in how you had first dodged the taller man and landed a fatal blow to his head. Everything slowed when he struck down with his kukri onto your side before you could react, but you quickly regained yourself and finished him off. You had sat there for a good twenty minutes, too embarrassed to get help. You should have been able to kill him off easier. He was a Sniper, and you were exclusively trained in hand to hand combat for goodness sake! Too late now you supposed, live and learn.

 

You walked back the Medic who didn’t do much to acknowledge your return but walked off down the hall towards the med bay. You followed pursuit as best you could. The pain wasn't unbearable to your surprise. At first you didn’t even process it, shock took holds afterwards. And now you were just doing your best to ignore it, which you had gotten fairly good at lately. After a couple minutes of walking, the older man came to stand at the doors of the infirmary. After unlocking them, he pushed one open and held it for you. Usually there would be a few other mercenaries waiting outside for medical assistance but today it was just you. Alone with the Medic? You weren't sure if you were lucky or not. You were undeniably attracted to him, but he was sadistic in his practices and you weren’t what to expect entirely as you rarely came to him for help.

 

“Take a seat on the bench, please. Remove your shirt.” Well, that was brisk. You slowly did so, suddenly self-conscious and unsure. He is just going to treat my wound, I have no reason to be self-conscious. He is a doctor. You tried to reason with yourself. The Medic had been especially curt today, and the entire week in fact. As you had recalled before, he was usually a little nicer to you than the other teammates. But today he was not doing any such sugar coating. You watched him remove his white coat to reveal a white button down and beige vest. You looked away for a moment regaining your composure. You rarely saw him without his coat and this really was a treat. He rolled his sleeves up and washed his hands. Then he readied his supplies to disinfect and suture the wound on small tin tray beside the bench. You sat anxiously, wringing your hands. When the Medic came to your side, he seemed to notice your nervousness. 

 

“Ach, sorry. Er, if I seem short. I am not upset with you. Just a little… Under the weather.” More like starving. Not that you would have been able to place that. You did notice though that he was paler than he normally was, and his face was sunken slightly. Medic always found a meal after victories, while the team was distracted. But with these stalemates there was no time to escape and feed.

 

“No need to apologize. It’s been a stressful week with these stalemates.” You replied, attempting to reassure him. You saw a slight smile play on his lips. He laid you back and looked at the gash on your stomach. It wasn’t deep enough to hit any organs or vital arteries, but did take its damage slicing almost an inch deep. You saw his brows burrow and his lip twitched. He paused for a moment and a took a deep breath. “Are you alright, Medic?” You questioned. “If you need to rest I can take care of it, I do have some medical training.” He looked surprised for a moment and almost laughed. His thoughts were filled with images of him taking you. Biting into your flesh and drinking from your body, defiling you. And you were just worried about him. Maybe he should just let you take care of it…

 

“Nein. That is quite fine. On a scale of one to ten rate your pain.” He stated. 

 

“Maybe a four or five.” The Medic grinned, and now you were surprised.

 

“That means the effects of the Medigun are working. After being healed several times, it starts to numb your pain as a side effect.” Now he was just trying to distract himself. But obviously you couldn’t read his thoughts and were starting to grow worried about your own wound. It wasn’t actively bleeding and didn’t hurt to terribly but logic told you it needed to be stitched up soon. And he seemed to realize your concern. The man cleared his throat and reached to the table beside him. He began to clean the gash, dabbing gently. You gasped at the sudden feeling. It stung but you tried to stay still. “Apologies. I would use a numbing agent but they do not permit them on base,” You could see his face looked flush, and almost like he was holding something back. 

 

“It’s fine. It’s not that bad, really.” You said, biting your lip. You pondered whether to ask him what was wrong, he said we was under the weather but obviously something else was wrong. The way he looked overly concentrated was unsettling. The Medic then readied his suture needle. Maybe questioning him while he is treating your wounds is not the best. You asked against your better judgement. “Is… Is something wrong, Medic?” He looked up at you, startled as if he had been broken out of a trance. The smell of your blood was marring his senses. His irises were ringed in a dark rust colour you swore wasn’t there before. 

 

“I already stated I am not feeling my best.” He was getting agitated as he was earlier. Even if he did keep a professional air about him, he typically couldn’t help his eccentric personality from showing through. Often he was known to smile jarringly and throw around sadistic jokes. But not today. You stayed quiet through the rest of the procedure, not wanting to cause him to mess up. Afterwards he forced himself to turn away from the injury and clean up the supplies. You sat up wearily.

 

“I didn’t mean to push. You just really look ill. Can I do anything?” The Medic let out a small laugh. Why would he be laughing about this? He turned around and faced you.

 

“Oh, can you help me?” The way he looked at you so intently made your cheeks burn. “I do believe so. But I am not sure it is a good idea. No, actually. I am sure it isn’t a good idea.” That was vague.

 

“Medic, please. If I can help you tell me.” You urged, and in an instant he stood ever so close to you.

 

“Verdammt.” You eyed him, taken aback by his sudden closeness. You leaned away from him and leaned over you in response. A hand slithered over your bare stomach and came to rest firmly on your other side. A warmth spread in your stomach. He was now leaning over you. The intensity of his gaze drew you in. You were caught up in the moment, barely a thought went to the fact that his eyes were now a deep red. Or that his lip was twitched up in a smirk that revealed an elongated canine. His hand traveled up your back to caress your neck. Your faces were inches apart and his thumb reached upwards to rub your cheek. His hand moved up further, turning your head away from him. You gasped slightly as his lips trailed to your ear.

 

“This might sting.” A small laugh escaped him as his head dipped down to the curve of your neck. A searing pain intruded your clouded thoughts, you yelped and struggled for moment before being engulfed in bliss. Endorphins flooded you as the Medic drank your life from you. You moaned out, your hand moved over the one on your neck and you grasped it as your world began to fade. You had already been suffering from the damage earlier inflicted so it didn't take long for the Medic to completely incapacitate you. Your thoughts went blank as your vision finally went black. 

 

“Such a waste of a pretty face. At least it didn’t hurt. That much.” The Medic held you for a moment and let out a content sigh before leaving to retrieve a Pronouncement of Death form.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, please! Thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it. :3 I had a bit of difficulty writing this one, but I think it turned out not half bad. H̶o̶w̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶p̶l̶o̶t̶ ̶t̶w̶i̶s̶t̶?̶ ̶l̶m̶a̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶e̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶n̶t̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶p̶l̶o̶t̶ ̶t̶w̶i̶s̶t̶


End file.
